


And, Again.

by Exorciststuck



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (sort of), Character Study, M/M, Red Robe Taako, Somewhere between Ep 50 and 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: A fleeting vision, static, and the past repeats itself.





	

Lately, when Taako was thinking- which was _painfully often_ if he was being honest- his mind would go back to what the chalice possessing June had said. He remembered the pity she’d spoken with, which he’d never quite pinned down as a façade or genuine. But, more than that he remembered the confusion in her voice as she ran back through his memories, stuck on static like when Garfield got the radio in Fantasy Costco jammed between two different stations.

During the muggy summer months, he called up Kravitz a lot more. Neither of them needed to sleep, but there was something comforting about being held by a walking ice cube for the sake of being held, and they laid in a companionable, meditative silence. 

There was so much he didn’t know about himself. So much he didn’t know he didn’t know about himself. Even Istus, literal fucking goddess of fate had no idea what was missing.

Frustrated, he reached a hand up towards the domed ceiling of his room, and then sighed and let it fall limp and hit him lightly in the face. 

He’d been expecting it to hurt, what he hadn’t been expecting was the out of body experience it forced him into, the feeling of being dragged to another place and time. 

To Kravtiz, knelt down in front of him- as handsome and dapper as the day they’d met- pressing a reverent kiss to Taako’s knuckles. The hand, shadowed and even darker in the dim light of the room, was framed by a heavy and loose red robe.

His surprised gasp was enough for Kravtiz to stop ignoring him (that stupid perfect douchebag, never questioning his quirks when they were like this,) and he ran a cool finger through Taako’s suddenly too-warm, too-itchy hair, watching him in the moonlight that peaked in through the glass.

“Something happened,” not a question. Taako didn’t like to think he was an open book, but you spend enough nights quietly holding someone and it becomes hard not to know them.

Still…

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, my dude. Just had this great idea to stick some meat in a grinder for a little extra texture, got excited. Sometimes a guy just has to get excited about his meat, you know?”

And there was that furrow he liked so much. Taako could almost forget the small vision he’d seen. “I watched you eat shepard’s pie last week Taako, ground meet isn’t new. You know that.” The word’s _you’re a chef_ died on Kravitz’s tongue before they could ever be born, but Taako sighed all the same, pressing his feverish forehead to one toned, pleasantly cool arm.

“I saw something,” the hand idly running through his hair stopped, but after a moment it started once more and Taako continued, shifting to look into his maybe-probably-how-have-we-not-settled-this-by-now-boyfriend’s face, his own hand cupping his cool cheek. “A vision? Fuck if I know, I wasn’t asking for shit. I don’t think? But you were there.”

“Right.”

“Yeah, so I’m just lying here, spending some quality time reminiscing on important reminiscing stuff, and then you’re there. And this feels like it was a _long_ time ago my man, something I _forgot_.”

Kravitz shifts, one of his hands holding onto Taako’s. “And?”

“And…” He purses his lips, searching his mind frantically, but there’s nothing but a haze of static where the memory once was, and when he pulls at the thought he’d been holding onto just a moment ago, his head throbs, a resonating pain deep within that makes him let go. “I forgot again.”

Just as quickly as it was there, it’s gone. 

Their nights together were long when they weren’t interrupted. Sometimes, a bounty would open up late in the night and Kravitz would be forced to leave, the bed growing uncomfortably itchy and warm without his presence. But nothing had come up so far, and as Taako laid there, he was thankful. But his earlier lapse of memory still bugged him, and as he strained his mind to try and rediscover what he’d lost, it caught just on the edge of something, the eerie sensation of a word on the tip of his tongue dizzying him as he kept pulling at something presumably long lost. 

He couldn’t remember. 

But his mind was trying so hard, scratching at the scraps of thought left until the most thoughtless of things came out, “Krav, you ever heard of the red robes?”

Admittedly, Taako had expected shock or panic. But instead Kravitz paused, and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to his temple. “No, aside from what I’ve gathered spending so much time here. I feel like I should know more than I do though.”

“Join the party dude,” Taako shrugged, stretching out casually despite the investment he had in the conversation. 

Kravitz went silent, drawing cool fingers down the side of Taako’s torso. He contemplated for a long while, and Taako didn’t rush him- as much as he wanted an answer to all the questions buzzing in his head. “I’ve forgotten things before, you know. I’ve been alive for so long memories fade. But this… It feels like a static in my head.”

“Fuck, man. You too?” Taako laughed, tired in more than one way. “It’s shit, we’re missing something important, and it’s right in front of our fucking noses.” He sighed, and then groaned and kicked his feet, playing the part of a cranky and petulant child before he buried his face in Kravtiz’ chest and clutched the shirt he’d lent Kravitz for cuddling. “I’m missing entire years off my life and I don’t fucking know _why_.”

Unsure how to comfort him with his words, Kravitz just stroked his hair, humming one of those soft tunes he picked up whenever one of them was upset. And he was trying so damn hard, and everything was steadily making a downwards turn for suckville and it took everything in Taako’s power not to burst out crying and go scream at everyone for answers. But the humming helped, and his fists let up their hold, and it was okay. It wasn’t good, but it was a start.

“Don’t go.”

Kravitz couldn’t promise that- he was employed by a _goddess_ \- but he took Taako’s hand in his own anyway, kissing his knuckles with unabashed adoration. “I won’t.”

\---

Years ago, a powerful wizard sat on an soft couch in a room lit only by the glow of a slowly dying fire. Not that it mattered, considering both inhabitants had night vision, the red robe draped over his shoulders and lazy smile on his face visible with as much clarity as if he’d been in bright daylight. 

But the wizard was not alone in the room, and the reason for his smile sat before him, resting comfortably on his knees. His skin was dark and cool to the touch, his braids hanging down off his shoulders, sharp cheekbones and full lips allowing dark shadows to lay on his face and leave him looking mysterious. He sat there, the Grim Reaper in all his glory, a being just short of death personified, on his knees below this powerful (mortal) wizard, with cool lips pressed reverently to the soft skin of his knuckles. With his lips there, breath tickling the skin of the wizard, he whispered compliments and promises, wrapped so elegantly around the wizard’s mortal fingers. 

The wizard didn’t reply immediately, but the words sank into his skin like lotion, his smile visibly softening into something sweet and flattered. Eventually, he dragged the dark skinned male up off his knees, pulling him into a slow, indulgent, picture perfect kiss. It felt like it’d never end, until the wizard’s breath reserve ran out, and he was forced to pull away, breathless and giddy and too eager to lean back and sprawl himself out enticingly until he was embraced and peppered with saccharine kisses from death himself.

He felt invincible- nothing could touch him like this, at his most powerful, with a dignitary of death itself pressing cool lips to the warm flush of his cheeks. It was a good place to be, a safe place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> *stuffs canon in my mouth and chews hard* mmph mm hmmmh tasty yum
> 
> Anyway yeah what if magic boy and hotboy were already together??? consider  
> And since Travis hasn't made it clear if Taako sleeps or not heres my high quality headcanon: he meditates in a sleep safety sack because the asshole has lucid meditation dreams and terrors and shit and he kicks up a storm. But Krav keeps him grounded so thats nice because that bag itches
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Check out [my tungle](exorciststuck.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
